The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the climbing hybrid tea class, which originated as a sport of the variety, "Caribia", synonym "Harry Wheatcroft" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,623).
The new variety was discovered by me at my nursery in McFarland, Calif., in a cultivated area. My attention was drawn to a plant that was presumed to be the variety, "Caribia", but which exhibited definite climbing characteristics in that it produced canes which were 8 to 10 feet in length. This new variety has been asexually reproduced by budding, under my supervision, at McFarland, Calif. Observations of the above asexual reproductions of the new variety have shown that the climbing habit comes true to form and is transmissible through succeeding asexual propagations.